


Выбор беарнца

by ilera



Category: Historical RPF, Valois Romances - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Heterosexual Sex, Historical, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, больше по истории чем по гугенотской трилогии, мистика, энца вся гетная, эротическая асфиксия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Последние дни Генриха III. АУ - исправление исторической несправедливости.
Relationships: Henri III de France & Henri de Navarre | Henry IV de France, Jacques Clément/Catherine de Lorraine Duchesse de Montpensier





	Выбор беарнца

Келья расписана сценами из Библии и жития святых. Единственный источник света — несколько свечей, закрепленных в подсвечниках на стенах. Они окрашивают все помещение в зловещий красноватый оттенок. На крюке около двери висит кнут для истязания плоти — судя по потрепанному виду, им часто пользуются. На маленьком столе стоит полупустая тарелка с кашей.

Монах лежит на животе, лицо обращено вбок, глаза закрыты. Все тело дрожит, выдавая возбужденное состояние, с губ срывается прерывистое дыхание. Белое одеяние прилипло к потному телу, на спине хорошо видны засохшие подтеки крови. 

Дверь тихо открывается, и появляется приор. Он обходит лежащего на полу монаха и ставит на стол стакан воды. Оглядевшись, он достает из складок мантии пузырек и выливает часть жидкости в стакан. Выходит он так же тихо, как вошел. 

Еще день или два — и их план будет исполнен.

Кто-то надрывно смеялся, и Жак открыл глаза. 

— Кто здесь? — прохрипел он.

Ответом ему был зловещий хохот. Судорожно дернувшись, Жак оглядел келью, но никого в ней не было, кроме святых и Мадонны с младенцем. Мадонна призывно на него глядела и улыбалась, будто знала одной ей известную тайну. Щеки смущенно алели, а рот был полуоткрыт. Ребенок с аппетитом сосал ее грудь, ревниво наблюдая за Жаком. Св. Доминик тянул к женщине руку, будто хотел отодвинуть младенца и занять его место. Он слегка повернул голову и тоже уставился на Жака; в глазах его полыхало красное пламя. Вскрикнув, монах отполз в дальний угол, но на этот раз святые не стали за ним гнаться. 

Один святой стал обмахиваться подолом мантии, а затем и вовсе ее стянул, оставшись в одной набедренной повязке. Св. Доминик отвлекся от созерцания обнаженной груди Мадонны и перевел взгляд на голого святого. Тот накрыл рукой свое возбужденное достоинство и начал ею двигать вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. 

— Перестаньте, — прошептал Жак. — Прошу вас, перестаньте.

Св. Доминик скинул с себя одеяние и присоединился к уже стонущему святому. Голова его была откинута назад, а рука делала грешное дело. Мадонна улыбнулась, глядя на это, и высвободила из лифа вторую грудь. Одной рукой она придерживала младенца, другой же потянулась к подолу платья.

— Нет! Нет! — вскрикнул Жак. — Это богохульство!

Член святого до предела натянул набедренную повязку, и он поспешил ее развязать. Обнаженная плоть восстала во всей своей первозданной красоте, и Доминик, облизнувшись, накрыл руку святого своей рукой, вторя его резким движениям. Святой всхлипнул и попытался отползти, но Доминик притянул его к себе и впился губами в испускающий стоны рот. 

В голове Жака шумело, его тело сотрясала дрожь, и он не мог отвести глаз от открывшейся ему сцены. Мадонна одобрительно кивнула, продолжая двигать под платьем рукой, а святой, издав последний стон, излил в руку Доминика свое семя. Доминик облизнул пальцы и похотливо посмотрел на Мадонну. Женщина приподняла платье, и Жак увидел текущую по бедру жидкость. 

Огонь жег чресла, и Жак еле удерживался от совершения грехопадения. Внезапно Мадонна повернула к нему лицо и сошла со стены. Тонкая ткань не скрывала очертания ее соблазнительного тела, а огромные глаза смотрели прямо в душу.

— Приди ко мне, Жак! — воскликнула красавица, протягивая к нему руки. — На тебя возложена великая миссия по спасению церкви и Франции. Тебя послало само небо, чтобы помочь мне уничтожить этого еретика, этого содомита Генриха Валуа. Один только ты можешь послужить Господу нашему, избавив землю от тирана! 

Завороженный, Жак внимал каждому слову Мадонны, не способный оторвать глаз от ее лица. 

— Не беспокойся за свою жизнь, — продолжало прекрасное видение. — Господь даровал тебе способность становиться невидимым. Как только ты выполнишь свое предназначение, я стану твоей. Позволь показать, какая награда ждет тебя.

Мадонна встала перед Жаком на колени и накрыла его тело своим. Застонав, монах изогнулся, больше не пытаясь бороться с искушением, и сжал в руках мягкое податливое тело. Кровь вновь ринулась в низ живота, и второй раз за вечер Жак почувствовал сладкую боль. Лицо Мадонны оказалось прямо над ним, как две капли воды, похожее на лицо мадам де Монпансье. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я погасила огонь в твоих чреслах, — промурлыкала женщина. — Ты сейчас на все готов, не так ли? 

Жак попытался дотянуться до члена и удовлетворить себя, но Мадонна отвела его руку.

— Разве я давала тебе разрешение двигаться? — спросил нежный голосок.

Жак сглотнул и замотал головой. Мадонна задрала его рясу, открыв взору возбужденный орган, и, приподняв свою юбку, уселась сверху. Монах тут же ощутил, что под платьем госпожи ничего не было. 

— Не двигайся, — прошептала прекрасная дева и приняла член в свое лоно.

Жак вскрикнул и начал двигаться бедрами ей навстречу, но Мадонна крепко сжала его шею руками, приказывая не шевелиться. Она была похожа на божество и объезжала его, как опытный наездник молодого жеребца. Каждый раз, когда монах готов был достичь разрядки, дева больно била его в грудь и смеялась. Затем ее дыхание участилось, и руки судорожно сжались на шее Жака. Он попытался вырваться из хватки, но не мог пошевелиться, удерживаемый, с одной стороны, руками, с другой — телом Мадонны. Св. Доминик похабно улыбался со стены, лаская себя, а младенец сосал его грудь. В глазах монаха потемнело, и он кончил, несмотря на удары Мадонны. Та недовольно закричала и сжала шею еще сильнее. Семя продолжало наполнять ее лоно; Жак никогда так остро не чувствовал наслаждение. Теряя сознание, он слышал хохот, а потом все исчезло. 

— Как все прошло, сестра? — спросил герцог Майеннский у мадам де Монпансье.  
— Прекрасно, — ответила уже не молодая, но сохранившая красоту женщина. — Он избавит нас от этого содомита.  
— Ты самая удачливая среди нас, если тебе это удалось. Что же ты ему пообещала?  
— О, брат, я только возвала к его совести, — многозначительно улыбнулась Монпансье и щелкнула ножницами, которыми мечтала постричь Генриха Валуа в монахи.

***

— Мне необходимо переговорить с Его Величеством с глазу на глаз, — настаивал монах.

Прокурор Ла Гель внимательно взглянул на посетителя, но тот выглядел, как обычный якобинец [1]. Взгляд его был открытый и честный, хотя и выдавал некоторое волнение, что, впрочем, было понятно — не каждый день просишь об аудиенции короля. 

— С какой целью вы хотите увидеть Его Величество? — спросил Ла Гель.

— У меня важное письмо от председателя Парижского парламента господина Арле, — и монах протянул запечатанный сургучом сложенный вчетверо лист бумаги. — Меня зовут Жак Клеман.

Ла Гель тут же узнал почерк Арле. Он готов был поставить бутылку анжуйского на то, что в письме содержатся хорошие новости. Наконец-то парижане поняли, что у герцога Майеннского слишком мало сил для защиты города, и поспешили предложить помощь победителю. Кроме того, в Париже было много честных католиков, преданных королю.

— Сегодня уже слишком поздно, — ответил Ла Гель, испытывая странное беспокойство. — На ночь я предоставлю вам свой дом, а завтра проведу к королю.

Монах хотел было что-то возразить, но в последний момент передумал и согласился с предложением прокурора.

Оказавшись в постели, Ла Гель долго не мог уснуть, прислушиваясь к шуму за окном. Почему монах так сильно хочет увидеть короля лично? Разве не мог он оставить письмо у него? Успокоив себя мыслями, что Клеман желает просто прикоснуться к божественному — не буквально, разумеется, — Ла Гель забылся беспокойным сном.

Утром его помощник сообщил, что в доминиканском монастыре действительно живет монах по имени Жак Клеман, походящий по описанию на гостя Ла Геля, и все тревоги прокурора развеялись. По словам информатора, Клеман был истым католиком и в своем служении Господу доходил до крайностей. Король очень любил таких людей.

Ла Гель проводил монаха в приемную короля, но стражники их остановили. Ла Гель, боявшийся промедлить с передачей письма, стал объяснять причину, по которой монах желал видеть короля, но его слова не достигли своей цели. Когда он уже было начал сердиться, из опочивальни Его Величества донесся голос: 

— Что там за шум? 

— Ваше Величество, к вам хочет пройти какой-то монах, но я не могу его пропустить без проверки, — оправдываясь, произнес стражник, появляясь на пороге опочивальни.

— Монах? Пропустите его скорее, — и уже тише добавил: — Проверять монаха, подумать только.

Клеман вошел, и лицо короля озарилось радостью. Он приказал оставить их одних, и Ла Гель с Белльгардом вышли из комнаты.

— Зачем королю мы, если он хочет быть таким доступным для народа? — проворчал один из стражников.

— Это же всего лишь монах, — возразил другой.

— Господа, не вам обсуждать действия короля, — предупредил Ла Гель, и стражники пристыженно замолкли. 

Позже Ла Гель проклинал себя за свое бездействие. Он мог бы отобрать у монаха нож или хотя бы не оставлять его наедине с королем; но сделанного не воротишь. 

Через минуту прокурор услышал вскрик короля: "Ах, Боже мой! Проклятый монах убил меня!" и бросился обратно, преследуемый по пятам Белльгардом и стражниками. Перед взором Ла Геля предстала ужасная картина: король, из живота которого течет кровь, всаживает нож в лицо Клемана и падает на пол. Нож оказывается на полу, и Ла Гель с ужасом узнает в нем тот самый нож с черной рукояткой, которым якобинец еще ночью резал хлеб в его доме. 

На секунду все замирают, не веря в происходящее, а затем развергается ад. Стражники с воем кидаются на монаха, валят на пол и бьют всем, что попадется под руку. Ла Гель и Белльгард пытаются остановить избиение, но численное превосходство не на их стороне. Чуть поотдаль пытается подняться король, хватаясь за полог кровати. Комната заполняется прибежавшими на шум дворянами. Белльгард ругается и кричит, чтобы монаха не убивали, иначе они никогда не узнают, кто его послал, но его не слышат. Прокурор успевает заметить счастливую улыбку на лице Клемана, прежде чем он испустил дух и его тело выбросили в окно. 

Кто-то побежал за врачом, но большинство еще не разобралось, что происходит. Дворяне толкались и рвались вперед, желая увидеть короля, а стражники сдерживали натиск. Когда установилась относительная тишина, Генрих встал без посторонней помощи и, через силу улыбнувшись, уверил присутствующих, что ранение легкое и что Бог не дал ему погибнуть от руки фанатика. Белльгард попросил дворян разойтись, взяв с них слово, что они не расскажут о покушении на короля. 

К Генриху прорвались врачи и, осмотрев рану, пришли к выводу, что она не опасна. Король лег на кровать и позволил себя перевязать.

— Ла Гель, — позвал прокурора Генрих, — сообщите моему кузену Генриху Наваррскому, что здесь произошло, ничего не скрывая. Но ни слова об этом другим. 

Ла Гель поспешил послать в Медону нарочного. 

Генрих Наваррский совершал смотр войск, когда в ставку прискакал человек от короля на взмыленной лошади. Спешившись и пройдя через караул, посыльный наклонился к уху беарнца и что-то прошептал. Не сдержавшись, Генрих громко вскрикнул и приказал седлать коня. Забыв о предупреждении хранить известия в тайне, он тут же сообщил своим приближенным, что на короля напал монах-бенедиктинец и о его состоянии известно лишь, что он жив. В сопровождении верных людей беарнец поспешил в Сен-Клу. 

Его без промедления провели к кровати короля. Генрих встретил его радостным приветствием и заверил в хорошем в данных обстоятельствах самочувствии. Беарнец посидел какое-то время рядом, пока Валуа диктовал письмо своей жене, затем, уверившись, что жизни короля ничто не угрожает, уехал обратно в ставку.

Второй раз за ним прибыли во второй половине дня. Посланник был так растроен, что не сразу смог передать сообщение. Королю стало хуже, и он требует союзника к себе. 

Генрих Наваррский нашел кузена окруженным придворными и министрами. Молодой племянник короля, Карл Валуа, которого Генрих любил, как родного сына, заливался слезами у постели больного. Беарнец подошел ближе, и Генрих ласково отослал Карла и пригласил Наваррского. Тот поклонился и поцеловал королю руку, который попросил оставить его наедине с кузеном. Белльгард и Ла Гель не хотели покидать его, но вынуждены были уступить под умоляющим взглядом Валуа. 

— А теперь слушайте меня внимательно, брат мой, — тихо произнес Генрих Валуа, делая над собой усилие. — От этого будет зависеть ваша судьба и судьба всей Франции.

Беарнец кивнул, приготовившись слушать. 

— Ты будешь моим преемником, Анри. Не возражай, я давно так решил... 

Полчаса спустя Генрих закончил свою речь и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь минутным покоем. Постель прогнулась под чужим весом, и Анри обнял его так же, как три месяца назад, когда их армии воссоединились. 

Дул слабый ветер. Солдаты целовались и плакали: католики с гугенотами, французы с наемниками. Беарнец широкой улыбкой встретил короля и заключил его в объятья так естественно, будто делал это каждый день. Генрих, не ожидая такого теплого приветствия, только похлопал его по плечу и произнес полагающиеся долгожданному примирению слова. 

После пышного, насколько позволяло положение изгнанников, обеда оба Генриха уединились в кабинете, чтобы еще раз обсудить условия соглашения. Король Наваррский был весел и сыпал шутками, Валуа же был настороже и взвешивал каждое слово. Он не заметил в глазах беарнца жалость и сочувствие — Анри умело прятался за маской легкомысленного бабника. Наваррский делал вид, что не замечает, насколько его поразили изменения во внешности Генриха. Ему было меньше сорока, но из-за обрушившихся неприятностей выглядел он на все пятьдесят.

В мае объединенная армия двух королей стала одерживать победу за победой, и ни у кого уже не оставалось сомнений, что Париж рано или поздно падет. Воодушевленный успехами Генрих стал обращаться к беарнцу не иначе как "мой брат" и "Анри", как делал это во времена их детства. 

— Какое прекрасное вино произрастает на этих землях, брат мой, — сказал король однажды, отпивая из кубка. — Разве мог Господь оставить Францию на растерзание мятежникам? Он лишь испытывал наши грешные души, но теперь явил свое благословление. Еще несколько недель — и мой любимый город откроет ворота своему королю. 

— Парижане еще не забыли убийства Генриха де Гиза, — напомнил беарнец. — Вашему Величеству лучше выждать, пока страсти не поутихнут.

Генрих возмутился при упоминании Гиза, но был вынужден признать правоту Наваррского. По донесениям, Париж разделился на три лагеря: тех, кто верил, что король при взятии города их покарает; тех, кто беспрестанно молился о чуде, и тех, кто устал бояться и желал впустить короля в город. Против герцога Майеннского было время, Генрих же мог позволить себе немного подождать. 

Тем временем папа римский отлучил Генриха от церкви, и это тяжелым камнем легло на душу богобоязненного короля. Генрих Наваррский нашел его в своем кабинете уставившимся в пустоту. Весь его облик выражал смирение, будто Валуа уже согласился с любой уготованной ему судьбой. 

— Меня проклинали, надо мной смеялись, меня ненавидели и католики, и гугеноты, — тихо произнес Генрих, не поднимая глаз, — я к этому привык. Но теперь от меня отвернулся Господь. Все пропало.

Беарнец сел напротив кузена и, поймав его взгляд, уверенно заявил:

— Теперь не остается ничего иного, как победить. Вы снова будете королем, а я — вашим верным вассалом.

Генрих, казалось, не поверил ни единому слову.

— Ты ведь столько лет желал занять мое место, так вот он шанс, Анри. Тебя любят гугеноты и полюбят католики, стоит только послушаться моего совета. Ты уже однажды перешел в другую веру, так сделай это еще раз.

— Видит Бог, ваше предложение очень заманчиво, но я не смею им воспользоваться. Уже завтра вы передумаете, попомните мои слова.

На следующее утро Генриху действительно полегчало, в чем немалую роль сыграл Анри, заражая всех вокруг своей убежденностью в счастливом исходе дела. А ведь в течение каких-то секунд Генрих готов был отречься в пользу кузена. Разумеется, одно это не положило бы конец войне, но убрало бы со сцены главное действующее лицо.

И вот он лежит на смертном одре, принеся себя в жертву Франции.

Живот снова скрутило, и Генрих задрожал, сдерживая стон. Он почти не почувствовал, как со лба его вытерли пот и еще крепче сжали руку. Лишь слова вывели его из ада, в котором он пребывал последние часы:

— Ты никогда не умел переносить боль, Генрих. — Генрих не нашел в себе сил указать Анри на нарушение этикета. — Помнишь, когда мы были маленькими, ты всячески избегал забав, боясь ушибиться и запачкать новый костюм кровью? Мы с Карлом смеялись над тобой, а ты лишь дулся. И только милой Марго удавалось вовлечь тебя в любую выходку, ты не мог сказать ей "нет". Иногда я жалею, что не могу вернуться в то время, когда мы грызлись из-за всякой ерунды, а не государства. А ты, ты хотел бы вновь ощутить ту беззаботность и легкость?

— Ни за что не променяю Жарнак и Монконтур на детские издевательства, — ответил Генрих, когда боль немного отпустила. 

— Так уж и издевательства? — не согласился беарнец. — То, как ваша матушка помыкала Карлом, ни в какое сравнение не идет с теми легкими подколками, которые доставались вам от меня. 

— Господь... нас рассудит, — Генрих сжал зубы и вцепился в первое, что попалось под руку. Это оказалась нога беарнца, но только через минуту Генрих смог разжать пальцы. — Тебе придется принять католичество, — настойчиво произнес он. — Сделай это, пока не слишком поздно. Они не поймут... не примут иного. 

— Тебе прекрасно известно, что это не просто, — ответил Анри, растирая бедро, которое так сильно сжимал Генрих. — Если я сменю веру, мои люди отвернутся от меня, а католики будут относиться с недоверием. Нет, это невозможно.

— Тогда Франция останется без короля, — прошептал Генрих. — Ты должен выбрать. Когда-то и я выбирал меж двух корон и готов был лишиться трона Жагеллонов ради того, к чему стремился всем сердцем. 

— Помнишь, как ты вернулся во Францию? Помнишь тот день, Генрих?

Генрих помнил. Он был полон надежд и любви и не хотел замечать ничего плохого. Его встретили Франсуа и Анри, и Генриху не терпелось поделиться с ними пережитым в Польше. В то время между ними царили добрые отношения, и Генрих с удовольствием принимал их у себя. Казалось бы, все было замечательно, но матушка скоро пролила свет на истинную ситуацию в стране, а Франсуа и Анри объединились с его врагами.

Теперь настало время уйти. Может, попросить Анри закончить его страдания? Никто не узнает, что он ускорил смерть короля, а мучения Генриха в этом мире закончатся. Будто читая его мысли, Анри произнес:

— Боль скоро уйдет, и ты вновь встанешь на ноги.

— Не успокаивай меня, я знаю, что умираю.

— Нет, — твердо ответил Анри, — слишком рано. Ты не можешь умереть сейчас и оставить меня один на один со всей Францией.

— Спасибо за заботу, брат, — насмешливо ответил Генрих, но в голосе прозвучала обида.

Беарнец молча наклонился и поцеловал Генриха в лоб, стараясь не смотреть в его удивленные глаза.

— Люди выживали и после более тяжелых ран. Я утверждаю, что ты не умрешь, а я никогда не лгу понапрасну. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— Останься со мной до конца, — прозвучало это больше, как приказ, чем просьба. — Когда придет время причаститься, я сообщу.

В комнате воцарился покой, прерываемый только метаниями Генриха и ничего не значащим успокаивающим бормотанием беарнца.

Придворные не могли найти себе места, беспокоясь больше за свое будущее, чем за будущее Франции. Многие не желали служить гугеноту, а, кроме как беарнцу, трон мог достаться либо Майенну, либо иностранному правителю-католику вроде Филиппа Испанского. У Наваррского было больше прав на корону, но его протестантское вероисповедывание встало непроходимой преградой к ее получению. 

Белльгард и д'О обсуждали неприятное положение дел, а Ла Гель прохаживался поблизости от спальни короля, ожидая приказаний. Уже час прошел, как он уединился с Генрихом Наваррским, что само по себе было необычно, а в таких печальных обстоятельствах внушало еще большее беспокойство. 

Ближе к вечеру послали за врачами. Те прибыли так быстро, как смогли, и тут же оказались в окружении дворян, допытывающихся, сколько осталось жить королю. В зал вошел Генрих Наваррский и сообщил, что король впал в забытье и врачи могут осмотреть его рану, не потревожив больного. Те закончили через полчаса, сменив королю повязку, и сообщили, что его жизнь в руках Божьих. Беарнец вздохнул: несмотря ни на что, он продолжал надеяться, что рана оказалась не смертельной. Смерть кузена не принесла бы ему радости, особенно теперь, когда они были на одной стороне. Без помощи Валуа Наваррский не сможет победить Майенна, пользующегося поддержкой иностранных государей.

— Скажите-ка, любезный, можно ли что-то сделать? — обратился Генрих к одному из врачей.

— Я могу только облегчить Его Величеству боль, сударь, остальное не в моей власти. 

— Значит, все потеряно? — прошептал беарнец, чувствуя резь в глазах.

— Клинок проник глубоко внутрь, но невозможно сказать, насколько серьезны повреждения. Есть надежда, что важные органы не задеты, и тогда Его Величество может выжить, — увидев слезы беарнца, врач добавил, подавшись порыву: — Молитесь, чтобы жар спал, и, возможно, Господь услышит ваши слова.

Слова застряли в горле, и Генрих лишь согласно кивнул. Он ничем не мог помочь, только ждать.

В десять вечера король пришел в себя и собрал в своей комнате министров и приближенных. Он заставил их поклясться, что после его смерти они присягнут Генриху Наваррскому, следующему королю Франции. Видя, как слаб умирающий, дворяне поспешили дать согласие, но беарнец знал цену таким обещаниям. Закончив с земными делами, король призвал исповедника и причастился, после чего закрыл глаза, готовясь ко встрече с Господом. 

Потянулись долгие часы ожидания. У кровати Генриха остались самые близкие ему люди. Никто не решался нарушить тягостное молчание. Около двух часов пополуночи Генрих испустил тихий вздох и закрыл глаза. Лицо его ничем не отличалось от лица мертвеца, и все находящиеся в комнате поняли, что король умер. Д'О выбежал и, рыдая, оповестил об ужасном событии собравшихся снаружи дворян. В голове у беарнца билась единственная мысль: "Нужно послать кого-нибудь в ставку с сообщением, что наступление на Париж откладывается". Он даже не заметил, что при возгласе "Король умер!" не раздалось ответного "Да здравствует король!"

Когда он отошел от потрясения и собирался уже было покинуть дом, в спальне Генриха раздался крик: "Он жив! Жив!" Наваррский решил, что ослышался, но тут выбежал Белльгард и, радостно смеясь, сообщил, что король очнулся. Валуа настолько походил на покойника, что ни у кого не возникло даже мысли проверить, действительно ли его сердце остановилось. Все присутствующие хлынули в комнату короля и убедились, что Белльгард говорит правду. Врач сообщил, что худшее позади и король выживет. У Генриха Наваррского подкосились ноги, и он рухнул в ближайшее кресло.

***

О чудесном спасении Генриха Валуа стало известно в Париже. Стали поговаривать, что Господь благоволит ему, что это знак небес, которым удостаиваются только наихристианнейшие из всех правителей. Все больше людей переходило под знамена королей Франции и Наварры. Майенн поспешил заключить мир, и король въехал в Париж под радостные вопли толпы, встречающей его как освободителя.

Генрих Третий не мог в полной мере отблагодарить союзников, ибо казна была пуста, но согласился обсудить условия договора с гугенотами. Переговоры длились без малого год и закончились принятием эдикта, названного в честь Генриха Наваррского "эдиктом беарнца". Гугеноты получили многочисленные послабления, хотя и не уравнивались в правах с католиками. Но Наваррский смог их убедить, что в дальнейшем, убедившись в их преданности короне, Генрих Третий сделает следующий шаг и издаст более выгодный эдикт. 

Агриппа д'Обинье в красках описал трогательный момент раставания двух братьев. Перед отъездом в Наварру беарнец якобы получил от Генриха Валуа обещание, что, если у него не будет сыновей, Генрих Наваррский станет следующим королем Франции. Правдивость этого обещания оспаривалась недругами короля, но Генрих Третий доказал свое доброе расположение к брату, указав его своим преемником в завещании. 

После смерти Валуа Генрих Наваррский уже в преклонном возрасте перешел в католичество и доказал свое право на трон. Годы его недолгого правления считаются самыми мирными, и только Король-Солнце смог застлать ореол его славы.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] во Франции доминиканцы поначалу назывались якобинцами, потому что первая резиденция ордена в Париже была при церкви св. Иакова.


End file.
